Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a neurodegenerative disorder characterized by the progressive decline of memory and cognitive functions. It is estimated that over five million Americans are living with this progressive and fatal disease. Alzheimer's destroys brain cells, causing memory loss and problems with thinking and behavior that decrease quality of life. AD has no known cure, but treatments for symptoms can improve the quality of life of the millions of people, and their families, suffering from AD. An early diagnosis of AD gives the patient time to make choices that maximize quality of life, reduces anxiety about unknown problems, gives more time to plan for the future, and provides a better chance of benefiting from treatment.
There exists a need for highly sensitive and highly specific tests to diagnose Alzheimer's Disease. The present inventors have identified, for the first time, unique Alzheimer's Disease-specific biomarkers useful for the diagnosis of Alzheimer's Disease in a highly sensitive and highly specific manner compared to previously known diagnostic tests. Specifically, the inventors have identified fibroblast growth patterns as biomarkers for the diagnosis of Alzheimer's Disease. Thus, the unique Alzheimer's Disease-specific biomarkers disclosed herein serve as the basis for diagnostic methods having a high degree of sensitivity and specificity for the detection and diagnosis of Alzheimer's Disease. The unique Alzheimer's Disease-specific biomarkers of the present invention may also useful as a model of brain networks and for screening methods to identify compounds which may be used as therapeutic agents in the treatment and prevention of Alzheimer's Disease.